Cronicas Universales: Heredera del Cosmos
by AldoGalindo
Summary: Fueron grandes guerreros en otros tiempos. Traídos del mundo de la muerte para proteger una nueva era. Ella nació como una princesa, pero su deber era defender las leyes de los dioses, el un guerrero guardián de la reliquia Terrestre. El destino de ambos es encontrarse. ¿Podrá el destino romper el Sello de Restricción y lograr formar un vinculo entre alma y cuerpo?
1. Capitulo 1

**.**

**PROLOGO**

**.**

Para los mortales, los dioses son seres todopoderosos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. Seres magnánimos y llenos de luz, de sublime belleza e infinita fuerza.

Y es cierto, los dioses son todo eso y más. Y es por esta razón que los dioses universales han formado un consejo. "El Consejo Cósmico"

Sobre ellos recae la responsabilidad de gobernar y verla la vida del universo. Muchas y variadas deidades son las que guían a los seres del universo. Sus formas y cantidades pueden ser variables, pero no soy función.

Su deber es proteger la vida, y con ello a las civilizaciones y todos los elementos que la forman.

Una de las mayores amenazas sucedió cuando en uno de los sistemas planetarios de un sector distante, despertó un antiguo poder oscuro.

Los protectores de este sistema, combatieron la fuerza oscura, y unidos lograron mermar el poder de las tinieblas. Pero hubo varios sacrificios, todos los planetas del sistema solar fueron extintos de vida, todos, menos uno.

El planeta azul, el tercer planeta del sistema planetario, permaneció con vida, aunque también sufrió estragos. Su civilización se vio fracturada, y aquellos seres de mayor inteligencia cedieron ante los nativos salvajes. El mal no había sido erradicado, solamente dormía en el corazón de los seres vivientes, en espera de poder despertar de nuevo.

El Consejo Cósmico, no se mantuvo indiferente a todo esto, y aunque no pudieron intervenir oportunamente, trataron de remediar algo que pudiera surgir en el futuro. El sistema solar quedo bajo la tutela de uno de los miembros del Consejo. Su tarea era proteger el sistema, hasta que los seres inteligentes renacieran y pudieran reunirse de nuevo con el resto del universo.

Selene fue la deidad elegida para proteger el sistema solar. Su tarea principal además de proteger, era la de custodiar que el mal no pudiera escapar de aquel sistema planetario, ella era la mejor capacitada para la tarea. Sus magnánimo poder era el óptimo para poder detener el poder oscuro, independientemente del resultado final de la batalla entre los seres inteligentes y el mal.

Selene creo una pequeña civilización en el satélite natural del tercer planeta, una pequeña luna sin nombre. Ella y su pueblo crearon el Milenio de Plata, desde donde los centinelas de plata podían vigilar los acontecimientos del planeta azul.

Selene, vigilo la vida de los humanos, seres brutales y primitivos, carentes de toda fuerza espiritual, sin ninguna esperanza de civilización. Estaba segura que cuando el mal despertara de nuevo, los humanos no estarían listos para la batalla. Selene, acompañada de otra deidad, brindaron una esperanza a la tierra.

Las almas de los Héroes del sistema solar renacerían en la tierra, para hacer frente al poder de la oscuridad llegado el momento…

**.**

**Heredera del Cosmos: Capitulo 1**

**.**

**Milenio de Plata, año 907 Universal.**

—¿Princesa Serenity? —Pregunto suavemente una delicada voz, mientras abría la puerta del salón.

El hombre de largos y lacios cabellos miro en dirección de la persona que había hablado. Los jóvenes príncipes que tomaban la lección con su tutor también se giraron.

En la puerta de la habitación estaba una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos azul oscuro y mirada rojiza, su piel era como de porcelana. Vestía un sobrio vestido amarillo pálido, con detalles en morado.

Los ojos verdes del tutor de cabellos blancos se iluminaron al ver a su alma gemela, por un instante se olvidó de los dos jóvenes que estaban también en la habitación.

—Artemis… —Dijo el joven príncipe.

El aludido sonrió y miro en dirección a la doncella.

—¿Luna, en que te podemos ayudar?

—La reina solicita la presencia de la princesa en la sala del trono.

La joven princesa de la Luna miro a su hermano y luego se puso de pie.

—Artemis debo atender el pedido de mi madre—Dijo la princesa haciendo una pequeña reverencia—Con su permiso.

—Adelante Princesa Serenity—Contesto el tutor.

—Mi príncipe, Artemis—Luna salió de la habitación.

—Te veo más tarde Kalm—La rubia se despidió de su hermano.

—Nos vemos Serenity—Contesto el chico rubio.

El joven príncipe de la Luna se volvió a su tutor y lo miro en silencio para retomar la lección. Al igual que Serenity, el joven tenía siete años universales, veintisiete en años solares de acuerdo a la órbita del planeta azul.

Los cabellos de Kalm eran de un rubio platinado más oscuro que los de Serenity, y sus ojos del mismo tono celeste con tonos plateados. En su frente brillaba dorada la luna en cuarto creciente. Símbolo que los marcaba como hijos de Selene.

—De vuelta a la clase—Artemis continuo—Nuestro pueblo está aquí para apoyar a nuestra diosa Selene, mientras ella vigila El Sello de Restricción. Como sabemos El Sello de Restricción se creó de acuerdo a la Ley de Selene, la cual estipula que los seres terrenales deben permanecer ignorantes de las vida que se encuentra fuera de la Tierra. Por lo menos hasta que lleguen al nivel de conciencia necesario para comprender la existencia del universo.

—¿Cómo sabremos cuando sea el momento? —Pregunto el príncipe con curiosidad.

—El momento llegara cuando los terrestres evolucionen; es decir, cuando logren formar y comprender lo que es el vínculo entre cuerpo y alma—Su semblante se tornó serio—El momento será marcado cuando un ser de la Tierra logre formar un vínculo espiritual con un ser de la Luna.

—No entiendo—Kalm frunció el ceño.

—Es una antigua leyenda—Artemis miro a su pupilo—"La Pareja Eterna". Así la llaman los más ancianos.

—Eso lo entiendo—Se quejó Kalm—Pero como podrá uno de nosotros formar un vínculo con un terrestre, si no podemos ir a la Tierra—El joven miro por el ventanal y admiro el gran planeta azul—Mientras exista El Sello de Restricción, no podemos contactar directamente con los humanos de la Tierra.

Era bien sabido por la gente de la Luna, que la Tierra estaba habitada por barbaros, personas que aún estaban lejos de evolucionar y ser una civilización. Sobre todo porque en las últimas décadas, la Tierra había tenido tiempos oscuros, con la llegada del fanatismo religioso religiosa.

Artemis miro hacia donde el príncipe observaba, y pudo ver el enorme mundo azul, la Tierra.

—Un día uno de nosotros viajara a la Tierra—Dijo por fin el tutor—Cuando el mal despierte de nuevo—La mirada verde de Artemis se topó con la Celeste de Kalm—Entonces la reina enviara un heraldo que tendrá la función de observar, sin la capacidad de intervenir. Este Observador será el guía de los Héroes Renacidos. Sin embargo, ni siquiera ellos sabrán de nuestra existencia, no hasta que "La Pareja Eterna" aparezca.

Kalm volvió a mirar la gran esfera azul y suspiro.

—Sin embargo aún falta mucho para eso mi príncipe—Continuo Artemis percatándose de la preocupación del joven—Ya sea en tiempo terrestre o en años universales, aún queda mucho tiempo para estar preparados.

Kalm asintió en silencio sin apartar la mirada de la Tierra.

—Tal vez deberíamos terminar la clase por hoy—Artemis sonrió—Podría pasar un rato con Lady Reika, antes de su clase de armas.

Los ojos del príncipe se iluminaron ante la mención de aquel nombre. Sin duda era muy afortunado de poder haber encontrado a su alma gemela a una edad temprana. Muchos de los habitantes del universo, debían esperar siglos antes de encontrar a su compañero de vida. Sobre todo aquel que era el destinado a tener un amante Terrestre. Tendría que esperar a que el sello del sistema solar desapareciera, y eso sería hasta que una civilización poblara la Tierra. De verdad que no envidiaba a aquel individuo que debía esperar una vida para conocer el amor.

**Planeta Tierra, Tokio año 1990.**

El joven dejo escapar un sonoro bostezo, mientras se apartaba algunos mechones rubios de la cara. Aquella estúpida máquina de monedas estaba acabando con su paciencia. El rubio movió un par de cables sin éxito alguno, un poco desesperado golpeo el lateral de la consola, y esta libero las monedas atascadas. El sonido de videojuego comenzó de nuevo y Andrew suspiro con alivio.

—Listo ahora pueden jugar—Dijo mirando al grupo de niños que esperaban por él.

Los niños sonrieron y comenzaron a mover los botones y palancas de la consola, mientras el rubio se alejaba rumbo al mostrador. Tomo un taza y se sirvió un poco de café, y se estiro para desperezarse. La noche anterior no había sido de la mejores, y su cuerpo resentía la falta de sueño.

Ella era la razón de su mala noche. Y no era que no estuviera feliz de verla, habían pasado dos décadas en años terrestres desde la última vez que se vieran. Era solo que su presencia denotaba que algo no andaba bien. En los últimos días habían variaciones en los campos de energía cercanos , y eso sin duda llamo la atención de la gente de la Luna, razón por la cual Serenity estaba en la Tierra.

Estaba feliz de poder verla de nuevo, y sobre todo estaba seguro que ella sería capaz de lidiar con cualquier problema. Ser el Observador Lunar, le impedía tener contacto seguido con su familia en la Luna. Él era el único Selenita en la Tierra, bueno el, y su alma gemela Lady Reika. Pero la chica habitaba en el polo opuesto de la Tierra. Todo por sus benditas funciones. Gracias a los dioses, su poder de teletransportación y la telepatía, le permitían estar cerca de ella.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando un joven de negros cabellos entro en la fuente de sodas. El semblante del joven eran realmente huraño y molesto. Al estar más de cerca, Andrew se percató que el pelinegro estaba completamente empapado.

—¿Qué te sucedió Darién?—Pregunto Andrew, intentando no reír.

Darién lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. Los ojos azul oscuro del chico, le recordaban a Andrew la vista de la Tierra desde la Luna. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y Andrew aprovecho para servir una taza de café a su amigo. El pelinegro le dio un largo trago y suspiro.

—Cabeza de Chichones…—Dijo con molestia—Eso fue lo que sucedió.

Andrew lo miro sin comprender.

—Estaba tranquilamente dando un paseo por el parque. Cuando llegue hasta el pequeño puente de madera que esta sobre el lago—Andrew asintió y Darién continuo—Miraba el lago y daba comida a los patos, cuando de la nada algo, o más bien alguien choca conmigo y en uno momento ambos terminamos en el agua—Dio otro sorbo a su café—Una chica con cabeza de chichones.

—¿Por eso estas tan molesto?

—No—Suspiro y cerró los ojos—Cuando salimos del lago, ella casi me dejo sordo con los gritos que daba. Su voz era increíble.

El rubio miro a su amigo asimilando la información. Sabía de antemano que Darién era una persona templada y sobria, así lo había demostrado en su batalla contra el Reino Oscuro. Andrew era el enviado de Selene para vigilar las almas de los reencarnados, y por coincidencia había terminado teniendo una amistad con uno de ellos. Razón por la cual siempre le había brindado privacidad al joven por su condición de Héroe Reencarnado, y jamás había leído su mente ni sus recuerdos. Sin embargo con las actuales variaciones de energía tomo una decisión.

Con suavidad puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, demostrando empatía. Pero en realidad buscaba tener un vínculo con la mente del pelinegro, sin que este se diera cuenta.

Un grupo de imágenes golpearon la mente del rubio. Una niña pequeña de cabellos rosas sosteniendo una jovencita rubia de peinado un tanto peculiar. Andrew sonrió al reconocer a la chica rubia, y lentamente se alejó de su amigo. Pero antes de romper el vínculo algunas imágenes borrosas aparecieron. Una niña pequeña de cabellos rosas sosteniendo una esfera oscura con forma de cabeza de gato, un enorme palacio de cristal. Andrew sintió un escalofrió ante aquellas imágenes, las cuales no entendía. Pero algo más llamo su atención.

Como si hubiera sido llamada con sus pensamientos, una voz se adentró en la mente del rubio.

"No fue mi culpa…"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso Usagui?"

"Kalm, sé que ese engreído es uno de los Héroes, y además un poderoso guerrero—Se quejó la chica—Pero si quiere sobrevivir es mejor que deje de llamarme cabeza de chichones"

"Usagui…—El joven dejo escapar un suspiro—No debes llamarme por ese nombre aquí. Mi nombre terrestre es Andrew—Pregunto de nuevo—¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos?"

"Te lo diré más tarde—Evadió la pregunta—Ahora encárgate se consolar al engreído. No podemos permitir que uno de los guerreros sufra de esa manera. Sería una catástrofe—expreso de manera sarcástica"

"Tengo una hermana realmente compasiva—Dijo el rubio"

"Ocúpate de ese tonto, yo tomare un baño, apesto a agua sucia"

La conexión psíquica entre ambos se cortó antes de que el chico pudiera responder. Toda aquella conversación mental no tardo más de un minuto. Andrew miro a Darién por un momento y negó con la cabeza.

Aquello sí que era una vuelta del destino, su hermana gemela y su mejor amigo, habían tenido un primer encuentro desastroso. Y el simplemente no podía ponerse de lado de uno o del otro. Tendría que servir como mediador entre Serenity, princesa de la Luna, y Tuxedo Mask, guerrero de la Tierra. Sin duda ellos dos eran las personas más obstinadas que hubiera conocido.

* * *

El joven de cabellos rubios se encontraba recostado sobre las piernas de su compañera, mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente. Estar con Rita; Lady Reika de la Luna, de verdad era de las cosas que más disfrutaba. Ella acariciaba los dorados cabellos y pasaba de vez en vez su suaves manos por los contornos de su cara. Los pensamiento de Andrew se interrumpieron cuando alguien llamo suavemente a la puerta.

—¡Voy a entrar! —Grito la chica.

El joven se giró para mirar a la adolescente que entraba en la habitación. Era una chica terrestre de catorce años, de cuerpo delgado y largos cabellos rubios. En cuanto la chica dio un paso en la habitación, un destello la cubrió. Cuando la luz se disipo, delante de la pareja se encontraba una hermosa mujer de edad adulta.

Sus rasgos eran finos y elegantes, su piel de un blanco inmaculado, demasiado delicada y sublime para ser alguien terrenal. El largo cabello le caía largo en dos coletas de un rubio platinado. Algunos mechones cubrían su frente enmarcando una brillante luna dorada. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos. Un par de ojos de un celeste claro con algunos destellos plateados, que brillaban muy sutilmente de manera inusual.

La mujer vestía un hermoso vestido blanco que enmarcaba las bien formadas curvas de su cuerpo. En su espalda nacían un par de brillantes alas blancas, como las de un ángel. La belleza de aquella mujer hubiera parecido extraña en cualquier terrestre, pero en ella era una belleza exótica y exquisita.

La mujer se movió lentamente hasta la pareja. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y acompasados.

—¿Por qué tengo que vivir con una familia terrestre?—Pregunto. Su voz era suave, pero firme.

—Porque eres una adolescente de catorce años—Rita señalo, lo que a todas luces era obvio.

—¿Y por qué tengo que lucir tan joven? —Se volvió a quejar.

—No lo sé…—Respondió Andrew—Esa fue tu idea.

La mujer se quedó un momento en silencio, fijando sus brillantes ojos en la pareja.

—La próxima vez que tenga una idea como esa, por favor deténganme—Andrew sonrió, y su hermana frunció el ceño.

—¿Es una mala familia? —Pregunto Rita.

—Sí, y no Reika—Se detuvo un momento—Es decir, Rita. Con la identidad de Usagui Tsukino, tengo una familia amorosa, pero tengo un hermano pequeño, que parece una plaga—Enfoco su mirada en el rubio—Aunque estoy acostumbrada a los hermanos molestos.

En un rápido movimiento Andrew lanzo un cojín directo a la cara de la mujer. Pero esta lo esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones.

—Sucede algo realmente extraño. Es esa pequeña niña…—Continuo—Mi supuesta prima. Una niña de cabellos rosas.

Andrew frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello y se mostró más interesado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto.

—Esa niña es realmente un misterio—Contesto la rubia.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con tu encuentro con Darién Chiba? —Pregunto Rita.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, la mujer frunció aún más el ceño, y asintió en silencio.

Serenity cerró los ojos, rememorando los sucesos de esa misma mañana. Y aun sin abrirlos comenzó a relatar.

—Estaba en el parque, algo distraída mirando todo mi entorno—Acepto abriendo los ojos—Todo aquel lugar es realmente hermoso, pero no estaba ahí por esa razón. Estaba investigando las corrientes de energía—Su semblante se tornó serio—Aquellos cambios de energía, estaban afectando los objetos físicos del lugar, así que camine hasta llegar a un pequeño puente. Me di cuenta que la energía lo había deformado logrando que la madera se pudriera—Miro a su hermano—En ese puente estaba un humano inocente, trate de advertirle que se alejara, pero fue muy tarde, el puente cedió y ambos terminamos en el lago.

Andrew sonrío, al darse cuenta de por dónde iba aquel relato.

—Pero él no era un inocente, era un engreído—Su tono se tornó molesto—El comenzó a gritarme, como si todo aquello hubiera sido mi culpa…

* * *

_—__Ves lo que has provocado Cabeza de Chichones—Grito el pelinegro—Estas ciega o simplemente eres una Cabeza de Chorlito._

_—__Mira quien lo dice—Respondió la chica—Tú fuiste quien cayó sobre mi ¡Engreído!_

_La chica sintió un poco de culpa por hablarle de esa manera. No era común entre su pueblo ser recelosos y agresivos, y trato de disculparse._

_—__Lo siento—Dijo ella—La madera estaba podrida._

_La chica salió del lago y ofreció su mano para ayudar al pelinegro. Pero el joven desprecio la ayuda en un acto totalmente grosero._

_—__No necesito la ayuda de alguien con Cabeza de Chichones—Se burló de nuevo de la chica._

_La chica estaba por replicar algo, cuando un potente ruido lleno el lugar._

* * *

Serenity se ruborizo al recordar aquella parte de la historia. Y su hermano sonrío al sospechar porque.

—No te rías Kalm—Ella lo miro con un puchero—Yo jamás había escuchado los truenos de la Tierra.

—¿Qué paso después? —Pregunto Rita.

—Yo salte directo a los brazos del engreído…—Dijo en un susurro de voz.

—¿Tu saltaste a los brazos de Darién? —Pregunto Andrew y comenzó a reírse.

—Fue un accidente—Se defendió—Además yo no sabía que él era Darién Chiba, uno de los Héroes.

—Bueno, si una chica tan linda como tu hubiera saltado a mis brazos, yo no hubiera estado tan molesto como lo estuvo Darién—Dijo el con un sonrisa, que se apagó rápidamente cuando Rita le jalo suavemente la oreja.

—Recuerda que en ese momento yo era una adolescente—El destello la ilumino y de nuevo apareció Usagui, la chica de catorce años.

—Aun así eres una chica muy linda—Dijo Rita y le guiño un ojo. Usagui volvió a adquirir la forma de la mujer de sublime belleza.

—Él no me parece ese tipo de hombre—Dijo Serenity con voz seria. La pareja la miro con incredulidad ante aquella declaración—El punto es que después del estruendo—Retomo el tema anterior—Arriba de nosotros apareció un anillo de nubes rosadas y algo cayó sobre nosotros. Algo pequeño y suave, pero pesado.

Andrew y Rita, la miraron interesados en aquella parte de la historia.

—Cuando me di cuenta estaba de nuevo en el suelo, encima del engreído y debajo de una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas y ojos color rubí.

* * *

_—Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino—La niña saco de entre sus ropas un pistola y apunto directamente a la cara de la rubia—Ahora entrégame el Cristal de Plata._

_Usagui la miro de frente sin entender a qué se refería la pequeña niña. Pero algo más la alerto, un incremento del aura de la persona que estaba por debajo de ella. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que el engreído, era Darién chiba. El alma renacida del príncipe Terrestre, y antiguo Héroe del Universo. Además de ser Tuxedo Mask, y el mejor amigo de su hermano gemelo._

_—¡Detente! —Grito el pelinegro, pero nada pudo hacer._

_La pequeña niña disparo el arma directo a la frente de la chica rubia. Una rosa amarilla de goma quedo pegada a la frente de Usagui, mientras la chica se quedaba mareada por la impresión. Para cuando los dos jóvenes reaccionaron, la pequeña ya había desaparecido del lugar._

* * *

La pareja miraba incrédulos a la mujer que relataba aquellos sucesos.

—Y por si no lo han adivinado—Continuo Serenity—Mi pequeña prima, Rini, es la niña que aterrizo encima de nosotros, Serena Tsukino—Se quejó—Estoy tan molesta. Ella provoco los cambios de energía. Su llegada a la Tierra, fue lo que los provoco—Confeso la mujer—¿No entiendo como logro llegar sin que me diera cuenta?

—No estoy entendiendo—Andrew miro a su hermana—¿A que te refieres?

— Esa pequeña es la hija de un terrestre y un selenita—Serenity sonrío con amargura—El aura que desprende así lo demuestra.

—Eso es imposible—Dijo Andrew.

—Lo sé, lo que quiere decir que alguien ha roto la Ley de Selene…—Su voz era solemne y seria—Alguien logro atravesar el Sello de Restricción—Su voz se volvió un susurro.

—¿Has tratado de saber de quién se trata? —Pregunto Andrew.

—He intentado localizar la firma mental de alguien que no sea terrestre—Serenity asintió—Pero aparte de nosotros, no hay nadie más.

—¿Entonces alguien vino de vacaciones a la Tierra, tuvo un romance, luego regreso a la Luna, dejando a un terrestre con un bebe Selenita? —Andrew bromeo.

—Eso sería terrible—Rita se quedó sin aliento.

—Esa sería un opción—Serenity suspiro—Pero si tenemos en cuenta que actualmente es imposible hacer eso debido a la Ley de Selene. La otra forma para que un Terrestre y un Selenita se unieran seria…

—…En el futuro—Termino Andrew aquella frase.

—Cuando el Sello de Restricción se halla revocado—Rita continuo.

—Lo cual significa que entonces, también se ha roto la Ley de Cronos—Andrew se pasó un mano por lo mechones de la frente—¿Cuál de los dos casos sería peor?

—Debo informar a nuestra madre de estos hechos—Serenity se puso de pie—Debemos buscar a un hombre que desapareciera hace seis o siete años, luego comprobar la paternidad de Rini. Pero…—Su voz se apagó.

—Eso en el mejor de los casos—Andrew entendió la idea de su hermana.

—Y en el peor—Serenity miro a través del gran ventanal—Rini ha sido enviada desde el futuro.

—La pregunta es ¿Por qué? —Añadió Andrew.

—Si en su tiempo la Ley de Selene ha sido anulada—Continuo Serenity—Quiere decir que sus padres tienen un vínculo del alma, y ella debería vivir en una familia feliz—Lo medito un momento—¿Entonces por qué enviar a un pequeña niña sola al pasado?

—Eso quiere decir, que entonces algo sucedió en el futuro—Se alertó Andrew—Algo que nadie, ni siquiera el príncipe de la Tierra pudo resolver.

—Yo me quedare cerca de el—La pareja la miro de manera insegura. La chica sonrío—De los dos guerreros nivel Alpha enviados a la Tierra, yo soy la única que puede retirarse Kalm.

—Usagui…

—Lo sé, lo sé, Andrew—La chica entendió la reprimenda de su hermano—El punto es que no podemos correr el riesgo que te descubran a ti. Tu posición de Observador en la Tierra es algo de suma importancia—Se acercó hasta quedar frente a su hermano—Si algo sucediera, nadie notaria la desaparición de Usagui Tsukino, pero Andrew Furuhata seria alguien que, de en caso de desaparecer, significaría un retroceso de varios años para nuestra misión.

Andrew medito en silencio aquellas palabras, y asintió no muy convencido.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —Pregunto.

Serenity se mordió el labio y pensó un momento.

—Pediré ayuda a Luna y Artemis, para que vigilen la patrulla fronteriza de la Tierra, mientras yo investigo más sobre Rini—Tomo la mano de su hermano entre las suyas—También que me informes de los sucesos de la Tierra.

—¿Madre no te ha informado?

—Ella lo ha intentado, o eso creo…—Susurro.

—¿Crees?

—Me he mantenido ocupada con Júpiter—Se encogió de hombros—He estado investigando las condiciones atmosféricas—Su tono de voz y su mirada se tornaron más animados—Costara un poco de trabajo, pero creo que va a poder ser capaz de sostener la vida de nuevo. He encontrado restos de los ecosistemas que existieron en el pasado—Sonrió—Cuando el ambiente permita la vida, espero ser capaz de fomentar algunos de esos residuos y catalizar el desarrollo de nuevos ecosistemas.

—Creo que tienes buenas razones, para estar ocupada—Andrew sonrío ante los logros de su gemela—¿Qué información de la Tierra necesitas?

—La información de los Héroes reencarnados, así como los perfiles de cada uno. Por qué el engreído estaba tan molesto por el encuentro con Rini—Se quedó en silencio un momento—Y sobre todo ¿Qué es el Cristal de Plata?

—Comenzamos con los Héroes—Andrew se acomodó junto a Rita, mientras Serenity tomaba asiento frente a ellos—Hay cinco de ellos activos en la Tierra. Uno por cada uno de los planetas interiores. Ya conoces a uno de ellos Darién Chiba, príncipe heredero de la Tierra, conocido como Tuxedo Mask.

—Es fácil identificarlo—Añadió Rita—Smoking negro, sombrero de copa, antifaz—En las manos de la chica apareció un orbe de luz, donde se mostraba al pelinegro en sus diferentes identidades.

—No es alguien fácil de tratar—Continuo Andrew—Ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles en esta vida. Algo importante es que es un guerrero de nivel casi Beta.

—Eso es sorprendente—Serenity confeso—No es común para un terrestre en esta época.

—Luego están las Senshi—Continuo Andrew—Las cuatro Heroínas de los planetas interiores. Minako Aino, ella fue en su tiempo una guerrera de Venus, era encargada de reunir información para la corona de Venus. En esta época ella comenzó a luchar sola bajo la identidad de Sailor V, pero cuando el Reino Oscuro despertó, ella apareció como Sailor Venus—El orbe mostro a una chica de cabellos dorados y mirada turquesa, parecía una chica de personalidad cálida y burbujeante. La imagen cambio para mostrar a la Senshi del amor, una guerrera de uniforme naranja con listones azules.

—Reí Hino—Prosiguió Rita—Una sacerdotisa y hechicera del pueblo de Marte, es una mujer valiente y de carácter templado y tranquilo—La imagen mostro a una chica de largos cabellos negros y mirada amatista—Ella es Sailor Mars, la Senshi de fuego—Una guerrera de uniforme rojo y listones morados, apareció en el orbe.

—Amy Mizuno—Andrew tomo la palabra—Ella fue uno de los guerreros tácticos más importantes de Mercurio, una chica realmente brillante e inteligente—Una chica de cortos cabellos azules y mirada celeste, se mostró en el orbe. De facciones finas y piel pálida. Su semblante mostraba a alguien sereno—Ella es la Senshi de Mercurio, guardiana del poder del agua y el hielo—La guerrera de uniforme celeste y listones de un azul más claros se vislumbró en el orbe.

—Lita Kino—Finalizo Rita—La segunda al mando de las fuerza del gigante planeta Júpiter—Un escalofrió de gusto recorrió la espalda de la rubia al pensar en el gran planeta verdoso—Es una chica amable y bondadosa, le gusta cocinar y cuidar de las plantas—Una chica de un alta cola de caballo castaña fue mostrada en el orbe, sus ojos verdes brillaban con alegría, mientras regaba una flor rosada—Ella es la Senshi de Júpiter, guerrera del trueno y la naturaleza—Sailor Júpiter, de uniforme verde y listones rosa, se mostró en la imagen.

—Cuando el Reino Oscuro, comandado por Beryl despertó en la Tierra—Continuo Andrew—Solamente Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Venus, estaban activos—Andrew se quedó un momento en silencio—Darién y Minako, tienen recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, por esta razón ellos se encargaron de buscar a las otras tres guerreras y formar el equipo de Sailor Senshi.

—Sailor Venus es la líder del grupo—Añadió Rita—En ocasiones el rol es tomado por Tuxedo, los cinco han logrado formar un gran equipo, y también han podido tener una gran amistad.

—¿Darién y el Cristal? —Pregunto Serenity.

—Darién y el Cristal, van juntos—Explico Andrew—Es por eso que Darién estaba tan molesto con la pequeña niña. El Cristal de Plata es un reliquia de la familia real de la Tierra. Es lo único que queda de antes de la caída de los planetas. Es un poder que va unido a la línea de sangre real de la Tierra. El deber de ellos es proteger al Cristal, hasta que la mujer destinada a usarlo aparezca.

—No entiendo—Dijo Serenity—La línea de sangre real de la Tierra, es solo para varones.

—Es correcto—Afirmo Andrew—Pero antes de la caída, los terrestres eran capaces de formar un vínculo de alma con sus amantes. Lo cual permitía que las esposas de los reyes usaran el poder del Cristal. De cualquier manera, nada indica que la mujer destinada tenga que ser alguien de la línea real de la Tierra.

—Darién, es el último descendiente de la línea de sangre que custodiaba el Cristal—Explico Rita—De alguna manera el Cristal lo siguió a este tiempo y él se ha encargado de ser el guardián de dicha reliquia.

—¿Pero más allá de ser una reliquia del pasado, cual es el valor de ese Cristal? —Pregunto Serenity.

—Permite al usuario, combinar los poderes de los demás y enfocarlos en sí mismo.

—Eso es…—Serenity se quedó sin palabras. Ella sabía muy bien que si bien era posible combinar hechizos individuales para fortalecerlos, era imposible combinar el poder intrínseco de dos o más seres si no tenían algún tipo de vínculo de mente y alma. Serenity, Kalm y Reika, podían hacer el uso de enlace, ya sea de hermanos gemelos, o compañeros de vida. Que alguien pudiera lograr algo así sin la necesidad de un vínculo, significa un poder casi ilimitado—En un símbolo de gran poder.

—Ahora entiendes por qué Darién se alteró tanto con la llegada de Rini.

—Entiendo—Serenity asintió—¿Ahora dime que debo saber de ti?

—Soy Andrew Furuhata, ella es mi novia Rita, tengo veinte años.

—¿Años Universales? —Pregunto Incrédula—Pensé que la vida estándar de los terrestres era de veinte años universales.

—Me refiero a años solares. Debes entender que el tiempo en la Tierra se mide en años solares—Seria algo difícil para su hermana adaptarse a la forma de pensar de los humanos.

—Creo que podre pasar por un adolescente normal—Serenity sonrío.

—¿Cómo vas a explicar tu presencia a las Senshi? —Pregunto Andrew—¿Vas a luchar a su lado, no?

La rubia lo medito un momento y sonrío.

—Seré uno de los Héroes reencarnados—Sus ojos brillaron más—Desperté mi poder y mis sueños me guiaron hasta Tokio. Y estoy aquí para ayudar.

—¿Estas segura? —Pregunto su gemelo.

—Si—Aseguro—Solo estaré aquí hasta que todo esto termine, luego regresare a casa a seguir con mis obligaciones.

—Tal vez podría funcionar—Andrew lo dudo un momento.

—¡Ella puede ser Sailor Moon! —Grito Rita, interrumpiendo a los hermanos—Piénselo un momento, ella no puede luchar en su formar real, porque los héroes se darían cuenta que no es una de ellos, ni siquiera humana, y los terrestres no pueden saber de nosotros.

Andrew miro a su hermana. Rita tenía razón, si Serenity aparecía en su forma real, provocaría muchas preguntas.

—¿Podrías mantener un hechizo de ilusión, a la par de estar luchando? —Pregunto el rubio.

—Tal vez—Respondió ella—Tendría que restringir la fuerza de mi poder, para mantener mi concentración, pero podría funcionar—Sonrió—Seré Sailor Moon…

* * *

Usagui se movió incomoda entre sueños, abrió los ojos y miro a la pequeña niña que estaba casi encima de ella.

—Estrellas divinas—Susurro a su misma—¿Cómo puede alguien tan pequeño ocupar tanto espacio y ser tan pesado? —Acaricio con cariño los cabellos rosados de Rini.

Usagui bostezo, su hermano no era el único en tener un día largo y cansado. Ella podría fácilmente permanecer despierta por mucho más tiempo, pero en los últimos días, había viajado en repetidas ocasiones de la Luna a la Tierra, además de estar investigando, y sobre todo tener una identidad falsa.

Sentía algo de culpa por tener que manipular la mente de su nueva familia, había comenzado a tomarles cariño, incluso a pequeño hermano menor. Volvió a bostezar y abrazo a Rini mas cerca de ella.

Los vientos soplaban indomables y regios, tanto como aquel gran planeta al que pertenecían. Ella se puso de pie en el centro del enorme y poderoso huracán, y aunque las ráfagas azotaban todo a su alrededor, ella estaba intacta.

Levanto la mirada y pudo ver las nubes verdosas que rodeaban el planeta. Instintivamente se abrazó a sí misma. En ese momento sintió como un par de fuertes brazos la envolvían por la espalda, automáticamente se recargo hacia atrás. Sintió el musculoso pecho en su espalda, y el calor que aquel cuerpo desprendía, a pesar de estar completamente desnudos, el calor de ambos era más que suficiente contra el poderoso viento.

—¿Te gusta? —Pregunto ella, en referencia al gran mundo verdoso. Una mano bajo hasta acariciar su vientre, mientras la otra se posaba en uno de sus redondos senos.

—Es salvaje y hermoso—Respondió el. El aliento del hombre era delicioso en su oído.

—Siempre ha sido y será así—Contesto ella—Hace eones los habitantes de este mundo, eran reconocidos por su gran fuerza y resistencia, además de una bondad infinita—Se detuvo pensando en lo que había sido el pasado, y lo que sería el futuro—En algún futuro, Júpiter volver a tener hijos, y será de nuevo el gran planeta orgulloso.

—Todavía tiene una hija—Respondió él mordiendo su cuello.

—Lo sé, y de mi cuenta corre, que ella sea bienvenida de nuevo a su casa, a su planeta—Declaro.

Las manos de ella recorrieron los fuertes brazos del hombre, y subieron hasta envolver su cuello. Lentamente se giró y su pecho quedo de frente al pecho del hombre de negros cabellos. Su profunda mirada azul atrapo sus ojos, y ella se dejó ahogar en ellos.

Sin hacer caso de las furiosas tormentas de Júpiter, ellos se fundieron en un beso, mientras sus almas se conectaban en un vínculo eterno.

Usagui se removió en sueños y murmuro algo medio dormida. Lentamente abrió los ojos, tratando de recordar el sueño que había tenido, pero ya estaba desapareciendo de su memoria.


	2. Capitulo 2

**.**

**Heredera del Cosmos: Capitulo 2**

**.**

**Planeta Tierra, Tokio año 1990.**

Cuatro jóvenes adolescentes platicaban y sonreían, mientras un joven de negros cabellos las observaba en total silencio. No quería interrumpir la alegre platica de unas niñas de quince años, aunque realmente era otro el motivo que lo mantenía al margen.

Ese día había despertado de muy buen humor, el recuerdo casi perdido de un par de ojos de brillos plateados que lo habían mirado en sueños, aun le provocaban una sensación de felicidad. Dejo escapar un suspiro y se acercó al grupo de chicas.

—Hola chicas—Saludo—¿Tienen un momento?

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio y se giraron hacia el recién llegado, era realmente extraño que él las visitara, cuando no había ninguna amenaza inminente. El joven contuvo otro suspiro con la esperanza de que lo sucedido el día anterior no significara problemas.

—Darién…—Saludo Minako—¿Qué sucede?

El pelinegro miro a su alrededor, y aunque el lugar estaba completamente vacío, aun se sentía incómodo.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado?

—Vamos a la sala del fuego sagrado—Contesto la joven de ojos amatista. Su voz era tranquila.

—Es perfecto—Asintió—Así podríamos hacer una lectura en el fuego sagrado.

Reí lo miro con aprehensión, y luego miro a sus compañeras, pero aun así todos se encaminaron dentro del templo. Tan pronto como estuvieron en la intimidad de la habitación, Reí se dirigió al pelinegro sin más dilación.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Pregunto con tono serio.

—Aun nada…—Darién se pasó una mano por el cabello—…Pero creo que algo podría suceder.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso Darién? —Pregunto Amy con amabilidad.

El joven dejo escapar un suspiro antes de contestar. Trataba de encontrar las palabras idóneas para aquella situación.

—Ayer tuve un encuentro algo extraño—Confeso—Con dos chicas…

—Eso es algo completamente normal—Interrumpió Minako con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso es todo? —Pregunto Reí.

—Tal vez el necesita un consejo—Respondió Lita.

—Minako Aino, la diosa del amor, con gusto te ayudara—Añadió la rubia.

—Chicas…—Darién dejo escapar otro suspiro—Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi vida personal.

—No entiendo—Se quejó Lita.

—Una de ellas es una pequeña niña y la otra—Lo pensó un momento—Bueno la otra es la cosas más desesperante del mundo.

—Explícate—Pidió Reí.

—Estaba en el parque, cuando esta chica desesperante con cabeza de chichones me tiro al lago—Dijo recordando lo acontecido—Si esto no fuera suficiente. Una extraña nube rosada apareció arriba de nosotros, y una pequeña niña pelirosa salió de entre las nubes—Continuo con el relato—Esta pequeña apunto a la cabeza de chichones con un de arma de juguete, y exigió que le entregara el Cristal de Plata.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, como esperando el desenlace de aquella historia. Hasta que Minako tomo la palabra.

—Entiendo lo de la extraña nube rosada y una niña saliendo de ella ¿Pero cuál es el problema?

—Además de que la pequeña salió de una nube y me pidió una antigua reliquia—Darién miro en dirección del fuego sagrado—Cuando toque a la niña, yo tuve visiones.

—¿Qué clase de visones? —Pregunto la sacerdotisa.

—Vi un mundo de cristal, grandes edificios brillantes hechos de este material, un mundo hermoso y utópico—Sus ojos brillaban con el destello del fuego—Un gran palacio en el centro, un palacio que irradiaba luz. Y en el interior de este palacio un mujer que brillaba aún más que toda la ciudad junta, ella simplemente no parecía humana.

—¿No era humana? —Pregunto Minako—¿Alguna clase de demonio del Reino Oscuro?

—No…—Declaro en un susurro—…Ella jamás podría ser alguien malvado. Su aura era de bondad.

—¿Viste algo más? —Inquirió Lita.

—Nada…—Negó con la cabeza.

—Darién, el Cristal de Plata…—Amy, dejo salir un duda, que había tenido, desde que el pelinegro lo mencionara—¿Es la reliquia de la Corona Terrestre?

—Si—Respondió sin más.

—¿A qué se refieren? —Pregunto Lita.

—Es una joya mágica—Contesto Amy—Según la leyenda fue creado en el principio de los tiempo, para un ser en específico. Un ser que sería capaz de despertar todo su poder. La custodia de esta reliquia fue encomendada a un guerrero de sangre noble. El destinado, o más bien destinada, sería una mujer, por lo cual los guardianes del Cristal, serian solo varones, para evitar la tentación de usurpar el poder—Miro a sus amigos—Pensé que era solo un mito.

—No lo es—Respondió Darién.

Las chicas lo miraron sin comprender. Amy sonrió al entender a qué se refería.

—El noble guerrero que fue elegido como guardián del Cristal de Plata, fue uno de mis antepasados, por lo cual yo soy el ultimo de esta dinastía—Dijo son seriedad.

—¿Tú tienes esa Reliquia? —Pregunto Minako.

—Yo soy el ultimo guardián del Cristal de Plata—Respondió—No diré nada más.

—Hare una lectura en el fuego sagrado—Dijo Reí—Esperen afuera por favor.

El grupo salió rumbo al patio. Amy se sentó en una jardinera a leer un libro, mientras Minako y Lita platicaban animosamente.

Darién había tomado asiento en las escaleras, y miraba fijamente a la rubia, los mechones rubios caían sobre su cara, sobre un par de ojos del color del cielo. Esa combinación de facciones le recordaba a alguien. Cerro los ojos y algunas memorias del sueño anterior quisieron regresar sin mucho éxito. Trato de concentrarse pero fue inútil. De repente un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y miro a la pelinegra correr fuera del templo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Minako.

—Es la pequeña de cabellos rosas—Dijo sin aliento—Está en peligro.

* * *

—¡Ven aquí maldito Conejo!—Dijo la mujer caminando hacia la pequeña niña.

—¡Aléjate! —Grito la niña y corrió detrás de unos arbustos lanzando la esfera en forma de cabeza de gato. Pero la mujer la repelió sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¡Fuego Oscuro! —Una ráfaga de fuego violáceo fue lanzada contra la pequeña, que miraba con terror todo aquello.

—¡Fuego de Marte! —Una esfera de fuego impacto contra el ataque oscuro, y ambos poderes se neutralizaron.

—Como te atreves a atacar a una pequeña niña—Dijo Venus saltado delante de la mujer.

—¿Quién diablos son ustedes? —Contesto la mujer. Tenía el cabello de un morado oscuro cayendo largo hasta media espalda adornado con dos pequeños bollos en forma de diamante, sus ojos de un azul oscuro brillaban furiosos. Sus ropas eran de un rosa claro con pequeñas líneas verticales de azul marino, una falda azul marino con forma de plumaje complementaba el traje. En su frente brillaba una luna negra invertida.

—Somos los guardianes de este mundo, y no permitiremos que dañes a los inocentes—Marte se enfrentó a la mujer.

—Ustedes no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra la familia de la Luna Negra—Sonrió con burla—Soy Karmesite, una de las Hermanas de la Persecución.

—Y yo soy Berjetire—Una mujer salió de entre los árboles. Tenía el cabello azul casi blanco sujeto en una larga trenza, sus ojos eran de mismo tono que el cabello, y ostentaba el mismo símbolo de la luna negra en su frente. Sus ropas eran un leotardo de color azul rey, complementado con un par de botas altas y guantes del mismo color—Ni se les ocurra moverse—Entre sus manos cargaba a la niña de cabellos rosas—O lastimaremos al Conejo, Karmesite, llama a los droides.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros hizo un movimiento con su mano, y varios seres parecidos a oscuros maniquíes aparecieron rodeando a los guerreros.

Los droides se lanzaron al ataque, pero fueron repelidos por una molesta Júpiter.

—¡Trueno de Júpiter! —El ataque eléctrico mando a volar varios de los droides.

Mientras Júpiter, Mars y Venus se enfrentaban a los droides, Mercury tecleaba en su minicomputador analizando la situación. Tuxedo aprovecho la situación y se encamino hacia las hermanas.

—¡Fuego Oscuro!

Tuxedo se defendió lanzando un ataque de varias rosas rojas, pero estas fueron quemadas al vuelo. El guerrero terrestre salto hacia arriba cayendo delante de Berjetire, y lanzo una estocada con su bastón. Pero un aire helado congelo su golpe y lo lanzo al suelo.

Las mujeres estaban a punto de atacar al hombre caído, cuando algo sucedió...

—¡Tiara Lunar! —Un disco de energía dorada impacto directamente en las oscuras guerreras haciéndolas perder la concentración. Momento que aprovecho la pequeña para salir corriendo y meterse dentro de un tubo de desagüe, lo suficientemente grande para ella, pero pequeño para un adulto.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!—Grito Karmesite.

Una Senshi con uniforme en tonos azules y rojos salto delante del pelinegro. El viento mecía sus doradas coletas.

—No deberían meterse con una niña pequeña—Dijo sin más.

Las mujeres la miraron con rabia, y después de intercambiar miradas saltaron al aire listas para atacar, con sus más potentes magias.

La Senshi rubia se movió rápidamente y tomo el bastón de las manos del pelinegro.

—Quédate abajo—Ordeno y luego miro a las demás Senshi—Ustedes también.

Los cinco guardianes de la Tierra se quedaron mudos sin entender a qué se refería, pero aun así obedecieron.

—¡Maremoto de Oscuridad!

—¡Torrente de Oscuridad!

El oscuro ataque combinado de agua y fuego, fue lanzado contra Tuxedo y la extraña Senshi.

Un poderoso rayo de energía blanco salió disparado del bastón chocando contra el bólido de energía oscura. Por unos segundos las tres mujeres lucharon por vencer con el poder de sus magias. Pero el poder de la nueva Senshi era mayor, y en un momento las mujeres fueron lanzadas hacia atrás chocando contra los árboles. La onda expansiva del ataque de luz alcanzo todo el lugar destruyendo a su paso a todos los droides.

El par de guerreras quedaron sobre el suelo, estaban aturdidas por el ataque. Júpiter y Mars aprovecharon la situación y se lanzaron sobre las hermanas para someterlas. Venus se acercó y las envolvió con su dorada cadena de luz.

—Ahora no podrán escapar.

La Senshi extraña se giró hacia donde estaba Tuxedo y le ofreció un mano para ayudarlo a levantase, el pelinegro acepto y se puso de pie.

—Tienes un buen bastón, un arma perfecta—Dijo mirándolo con sus grandes ojos celestes, y le entrego el arma—La punta sirve perfecto para enfocar la magia.

El grupo se limitó a mirarla en silencio, y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Tuxedo.

La Senshi de azul se quedó en silencio.

—¿Por qué tienes un uniforme de Sailor Senshi? —Pregunto la de Júpiter con un tono suave y amigable—¿Eres una aliada?

—Yo…—Los ojos azules de la chica se encontraron con los esmeralda de la otra, e inexplicablemente se sintió segura—Soy Sailor Moon.

—¿Eres una Senshi? —Pregunto Júpiter con el mismo tono amable.

—Bueno, yo necesita tener una identidad para poder pelear—Comenzó a hablar—Las Senshi ya estaban instaladas en Tokio, por lo cual pensé que otra mas no sería mayor problema, entonces decidí ser una guerrera como ustedes, y apoyarlas mientras este en este lugar—Siguió hablando sin tomar aire—Pensé que sería mejor mezclarme con los guerreros que ya estaban aquí, y como ustedes son los guerreros de este lugar, decidí vestirme como ustedes, pero si eso no está bien no volveré a hacerlo—Termino y se quedó en silencio.

El grupo la miro sin entender realmente que había querido decir, esa chica había dicho tantas cosas y a la vez ninguna.

—¿Eres una amiga? —Tuxedo se acercó a la chica—¿Estás aquí para ayudarnos? —La chica asintió—¿Y te llamas Sailor Moon? —La chica volvió asentir.

—La pequeña ha entrado por el desagüe—Dijo Mercury, caminando hasta la tubería—He intentado hacerla salir, pero no quiere.

—Está asustada, fue atacada y somos un grupo de extraños—Respondió Mars.

—Déjenme intentarlo—Dijo Sailor Moon, con un tono de voz suave.

El grupo se apartó y la Senshi se arrodillo delante del pequeño tubo.

—Mithrilla lirreail…—Dijo la chica con una voz tan suave, que resultaba imposible imaginar que hace unos segundos desatara un poder tan destructivo.

Júpiter y Tuxedo se miraron sin entender que significaba aquello y se giraron a Mercury, pero la chica de encogió de hombros; no tenía la menor idea de lo que Sailor Moon había dicho.

—Sal Rini, puedes confiar en nosotros, no te haremos daño—Siguió hablando con su dulce voz—Prometo por las Estrellas Divinas, que yo te protegeré de todo a partir de este momento.

—¿Por las Estrellas Divinas? —Pregunto saliendo del tubo, su cabello estaba empapado y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—Mi mama siempre dice que si rompes una promesa así, demostraría lo peor de ti.

— Mithrilla lirreail, Pequeña Dama, lo juro por el Corazón del Universo, y las Estrellas Divinas que te protegeré.

La niña salió del desagüe y se lanzó a los brazos de Sailor Moon, y comenzó a llorar acurrucándose.

—No hay necesidad de llorar—Acaricio sus cabellos—No estás sola, yo estoy aquí… todos estamos aquí para ti.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto la niña.

El grupo miro a la dos chichas en espera de la respuesta de la mayor.

—Yo soy la Luna blanca en la oscuridad, la luz en la sombra—Su voz era un suave susurro—Yo soy Sailor Moon.

—¿Tú me ayudaras? —Pregunto la pequeña sintiendo que un peso desaparecía de sus hombros.

—Si lo hare—Sonrió—Usare todo mi poder para asegurarme que regreses a tu hogar.

—Gracias…—Murmuro la pequeña. Y se acurruco en los brazos de la Senshi de la Luna. La rubia se puso de pie con la niña en brazos y se volvió a los guerreros.

—Los veré después—Dijo con tono serio—Ahora debo llevarla a casa ¿Tienen alguna guarida o algo así?

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta de Tuxedo Mask. El hombre comprendió el silencio de sus compañeras y asintió. Algo le decía que podía confiar en aquella guerrera, ella no era el enemigo. Sin embargo había una sensación respecto a ella que lo inquietaba, un sentimiento de reconocimiento que no sabía identificar correctamente.

—¿Conoces el Templo Hikawa? —Pregunto y la chica asintió—Nos vemos en ese lugar al atardecer.

—Prefiero que sea mañana temprano—Contesto la rubia—Debo hablar con Rini primero.

La chica se movió inquieta en sus brazos y una expresión de preocupación se formó en su rostro.

—No te preocupes—Sonrió la rubia—No te obligare a nada, lo prometo.

La niña asintió en silencio.

—Mi Luna Pelota…—Pidió con un pequeño puchero.

Sailor Moon, la miro sin entender a qué se refería. Pero Mercury se acercó con el extraño objeto esférico, y se lo entregó a la pequeña.

—Nos vemos luego—Dijo Sailor Moon, alejándose con la niña en brazos.

—Ella me agrada—Dijo Júpiter, observando a la nueva Senshi.

Los demás la miraron extrañados ante tal comentario.

—¿Qué? —Se defendió—Solo digo que me agrada Sailor Moon, y será genial que trabaje con nosotros. La forma en la que acabo con esos droides fue espectacular.

—Fue una explosión de energía pura—Añadió Venus.

—Un decisión muy inteligente canalizar esa energía a través del bastón, de lo contrario pudo haberse quemado las manos—Mercury completo la idea— La gema en la punta es una excelente conductora, siempre pensé que era algo decorativo.

Tuxedo miro en silencio la punta del negro bastón, y asintió en silencio. Un pensamiento paso por su mente, pero de inmediato fue rechazado.

—Vamos chicas, tenemos mucho que discutir—Y se giró para mirar a las guerreras prisioneras—Debemos llevarlas con nosotros para interrogarlas.

El grupo se encamino rumbo al Templo. Pero Tuxedo seguía metido en sus pensamientos. Como había sido posible que ella usara el poder de la punta de su bastón, nadie sabía lo que era realmente. Aquel que aún estaba en su poder, que solo estaba destinado a custodiar. ¿Sería posible que fuera ella la elegida que él y sus antepasados habían estado esperando? ¿Sería posible que la verdadera dueña del Cristal de Plata hubiera aparecido?

* * *

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? —Pregunto la pequeña cuando ambas aterrizaron en el balcón de aquella habitación.

—¿Puedes verificar que la puerta este cerrada?—Las dos entraron en la habitación que estaba decorada en tonos rosados.

La niña puso la Luna Pelota en la cama y aseguro la puerta.

—Esta es la habitación de Usagui, tal vez se asuste si nos encuentra aquí—Dijo mirando a la guerrera.

—No lo creo—Sonrió divertida.

Sailor Moon fue envuelta por un resplandor y luego delante de ella estaba su prima Usagui Tsukino. La pequeña se quedó muda de la impresión, pero algo llamo su atención. En medio de la transformación le pareció ver un instante una conocida silueta, la silueta de un ángel.

La chica tomo asiento en la cama y le indico a la pequeña que hiciera lo mismo.

—Ven Rini, debemos hablar—Su voz era suave, pero sería—Sé que no eres mi prima.

—¿Cómo? —La niña respondió inquieta y sorprendida.

— Ven siéntate, tienes mi promesa ¿Recuerdas?—Miro a la pequeña con dulzura.

La pequeña lentamente se sentó junto a la rubia.

—¡Tú me llamaste Mithrilla lirreail, y además sabes de las Estrellas Divinas! —Dijo la niña en un grito—Tu eres…

—Selenita—Contesto la rubia—Es por eso que el poder hipnótico de tu pelota no funciono conmigo—Sonrió y su semblante cambio drásticamente volviéndose muy serio—Rini, yo soy Selenita al igual que tú.

La niña bajo la mirada y asintió en silencio.

—Rini…—Se acercó aún más—¿De dónde vienes?

La niña siguió con la mirada hacia abajo y permaneció en silencio.

* * *

_—__Pequeña Dama, debes encontrar el Cristal de Plata, debes encontrarlo para ayudar a tu madre, la Neo Reina—Dijo la mujer de largos cabellos oscuros, mientras le entregaba una pequeña llave plateada—Pero debes tener cuidado, nadie debe saber de dónde vienes, o eso podría afectar tu tiempo._

_—__Así lo hare Sets—La pequeña abrazo a la mujer y luego invoco el poder del tiempo desapareciendo en una nube rosada._

_La mujer miro con su ojos rojizos como la pequeña iba tras una misión que solo ella podía lograr._

_—__Pequeña Dama, debes lograr que llegado el momento el recuerde cuál es su misión… Él debe recordar el Cristal de Plata._

* * *

—Yo, yo no puedo…—Dijo la pequeña.

—Rini—La rubia levanto el rostro de la niña para que pudiera mirarla directo a los ojos—Soy la guardiana de la Ley de Selene, mi debes es garantizar que nadie cruce el sello de restricción, es decir, que nadie entre o salga de la Tierra.

La niña la miro con sorpresa, pero también con admiración.

—Así que si estás aquí en contra de la Ley de Selene, debo saberlo.

—¡No! —Grito la niña.

—Entonces eso deja solo la otra opción—Sonrió—Vienes del futuro, aunque eso significa que se ha roto la Ley de Cronos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

La pequeña asintió en silencio, y Usagui sonrió ampliamente guiñándole un ojo.

—Sé que no puedes decirme nada, pero se de alguien que si puede—Miro a la pequeña con complicidad—La guardiana de la Ley de Cronos. ¿Cabello verde oscuro, ojos de rubí?

—Sets…—Contesto.

—Así es Setsuna. Si ella no puede ayudarnos, no sé quién lo hará—Se puso de pie y extendió una mano a la pequeña—Debemos hacer una visita rápida a las puertas del tiempo.

La pequeña toma la mano tímidamente.

—¡Vamos! —Le dijo animadamente—No puedo esperar para ver a Setsuna de nuevo, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Un portar apareció y la rubia entro en él. Rini apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar a Luna Pelota antes seguir a Usagui. La pequeña suspiro aliviada al mirar alrededor y darse cuenta que ya conocía aquel lugar.

Rini caminaba detrás de la chica y la examinaba detenidamente. Ella no era una adolescente, en su condición de Selenita debería tener más de cincuenta años solares. Pero también estaba el hecho de que ella era la guardiana de la Ley de Selene, entonces debería ser mucho mayor.

La pequeña recordó las veces que su padre le platicaba acerca de los guardianes de las Leyes. El guardián de la Ley de Selene había protegido la Tierra desde siglos antes de que los terrestres pudieran por fin ponerse en contacto con el resto del universo. Y antes de eso, la guardiana habría requerido décadas de entrenamiento para lograr su correcta formación.

Después de mucho pensar llego a la conclusión de aquella chica estaba escondida detrás de una ilusión, para parecer un humano. El padre de Rini era humano, por lo cual para ella no era difícil parecer uno. Usagui por el contrario debería ser un Selenita puro, y para ella debería ser más difícil parecer tan ordinaria.

En el futuro, Rini había conocido pocos Selenitas. La mayoría habían permanecido en la Luna. Vio una vez más a la chica y se imaginó que ella sería muy hermosa en su forma real, casi tanto como su madre. Recordó el breve momento que vio cuando Sailor Moon paso a ser Usagui. Tal vez ese ángel era la verdadera forma de Usagui.

—¡Alto! —Demando una voz—No pueden seguir más allá de este punto.

Rini se quedó quieta detrás de Usagui.

—Te estas volviendo blanda Setsuna Meioh—Contesto la rubia—Hace un siglo no me hubieras dejado siquiera llegar hasta aquí.

—¿Serenity? —Una mujer de piel bronceada y largo cabello verde oscuro apareció en medio de las sombras. En su diestra sostenía un largo báculo con forma de llave. Lucía una hermosa túnica negra ceñida a su cuerpo, con brillantes runas de color granate.

Rini se sorprendió de que aquella mujer tan enigmática y distante sonriera con tanta familiaridad a la rubia. Y sobre todo que ambas se fundieran en un cariñoso abrazo.

Pero algo más llamo su atención. Sets la había llamado "Serenity". Miro de nuevo a la chica de rubios cabellos y pensó que tal vez era posible que ella fuera la misma persona que tenía ese nombre en el futuro.

Ella y Setsuna eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y era obvio que ella conocería a la verdadera Usagui o Serenity.

—¡Por todas las Estrellas Divinas! —Dijo la mujer de cabellos verdes—¿Qué haces aquí Serenity?

La rubia se hizo a un lado dejando al descubierto a un la pequeña niña de cabellos rosados.

—¡Pequeña Dama! —La mujer se acero a la niña y la abrazo—Todo estará bien.

La pequeña levanto la mirada tímidamente para mirar a Usagui y luego volvió a mirar a Setsuna.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes Pequeña Dama—Sonrió—Hiciste lo correcto en confiar en Serenity, y contarle solo lo necesario.

—Tu siempre dijiste que esta dimensión estaba restringida, y ella pudo venir aquí sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Serenity es un caso especial.

—Setsuna—La voz de Usagui se tornó seria—Necesito saber que está sucediendo.

—Sabes perfectamente que hay cosas que no puedo revelar—El semblante de la morena también se tornó solemne.

—¿Quiénes son los de la Familia de la Luna Negra?

—Es un grupo de renegados de un planeta fuera del sistema solar—Comenzó—Ellos atacaron la Tierra del futuro. Las fuerzas militares de la Tierra comenzaron a perder la guerra, pero la madre de Rini los detuvo, ella es una guerrera muy poderosa. La Luna Negra no pudo derrotarla y decidieron atacarla por medio de la Pequeña Dama.

El semblante de Rini se tornó triste, y lleno de melancolía.

—Cronos estuvo en contra de toda esta situación, ya que es muy cercano a la madre de Rini, y permitió que la Pequeña Dama viajara a una era más segura. Sin embargo el poder de la Luna Negra la siguió hasta el pasado.

—¡Estrellas Divinas! —Exclamo Usagui—Ellos han roto las Leyes de Selene y de Cronos ¿Por qué no los han detenido?

—Porque de cierto modo todo esto es necesario—Setsuna contesto con un susurro de voz.

Tanto Usagui como Rini la miraron sorprendidas por aquella revelación.

—En el futuro, la madre de Rini está restringida en lo que puede hacer. Ella es una Selenita y además candidata a Miembro del Consejo Cósmico, por lo tanto no puede hacer uso de todo su poder para intervenir.

—Ella está encerrada en un ataúd de Cristal—Dijo en un hilo de voz la pequeña—Papa dice que está viva, pero se necesita el…

—Pequeña Dama—Interrumpió Setsuna, haciéndole entender que no debía hablar de más. Y retomo su relato—Ellos no saben que Cronos, y yo, sabemos de todo esto, es por eso que lo hemos puesto al alcance de aquellos que si tienen la libertad de intervenir y poder fin a esa situación.

—Entiendo—Murmuro.

—Lo demás no puedo decirlo, podría afectar la línea de tiempo.

—¿Estas tratando de formar un futuro en particular? —Pregunto con sospecha—Hace muchos eones que Cronos no demanda un futuro especifico.

—Este futuro ha sido solicitado por el Presidente del Consejo Cósmico—Respondió la morena. La pequeña las miraba sin entender mucho de lo que decían. Pero parecía algo grave ya que Usagui palideció ante aquella respuesta.

—La pequeña niña es el cebo para esta trampa—Dijo por fin Usagui—Cuento con que las Senshi, Tuxedo, y yo, como Sailor Moon, seamos suficientes para detenerlos. De lo contrario pediré la ayuda de Kalm, o de Luna y Artemis.

—Eso no será necesario—Confirmo la morena.

La rubia asintió y luego se quedó un momento en silencio, como pensando algo.

—Solo tengo una última pregunta—Sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los rojizos de su amiga—¿Por qué Rini busca el Cristal de Plata? ¿Por qué me lo pidió a mí? Tu sabes que yo no lo tengo.

La pequeña se puso rígida ante aquella pregunta, pero Setsuna la tranquilizo con una mirada.

—De cualquier manera de nada sirve—Continuo Usagui—Los terrestres no pueden formar vínculos del alma, además ese poder solo puede ser usado por el alma gemela del guardián del Cristal—Se quedó un momento en silencio—¿Tu sabes quién es el guardián, y sobre todo quien es la persona destinada a utilizarlo?

La morena se quedó en silencio sin negar ni afirmar aquello.

—¿Por lo menos me dirás el origen de Rini?

Otro silencio por parte de la guardiana del tiempo.

—Supongo que es algo que tampoco puedo saber—Suspiro—Creo que lo mejor será regresar a casa, mañana debo de hablar con los demás y explicar de alguna forma todo esto… lo cual es realmente difícil. Te veré pronto Setsuna—Se despidió—¿Vienes Rini?

—La Pequeña Dama, regresara en un momento más, debo hablar con ella.

Usagui se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—El Cosmos te bendiga—Dijo con tono Solemne la morena.

— El Cosmos te bendiga —Respondió la rubia y desapareció dentro del portal.

La niña de cabellos rosas se giró y miro a la morena.

—¿Serenity? —Pregunto—¿Por qué la llamaste así? — Pensó en todo lo que sabía hasta el momento de Usagui, realmente solo la había conocido por un par de días, pero la chica era más cosas de las que aparentaba. Rini pensaba en ella como las adolescente que había conocido al llegar con los Tsukino.

Y como si la morena le hubiera leído el pensamiento, contesto.

—Pequeña Dama, debes recordar que ella está jugando un papel muy importante en el destino de la Tierra—Acaricio con suavidad los cabellos rosas—Ella aún no ha mostrado ni la décima parte de su forma real.

—Pero es tan…

—Lo sé —Respondió Setsuna—Serenity ha tenido muchas responsabilidades como guardián, ella ha trabajado arduamente y sin descanso durante mucho tiempo, y lo he hecho sola—Bajo un poco la voz—Ella está en la tierra por una misión, pero aun así tiene la oportunidad de relajarse y disfrutar de un mundo que era ajeno a ella. No debes subestimarla Pequeña Dama—Miro a Rini directo a los ojos—Si cometes un desliz, y dices algo sobre el futuro, ella se dará cuenta de todo, y no creo que eso le agrade. Ella es de la ideología de no saber nada acerca de su propio futuro.

—Pero…—Intento la pequeña.

—Al igual que yo—Continuo la morena—Ella tiene una enorme responsabilidad como guardiana de la Leyes Divinas. Sin embargo, la responsabilidad de ella es aún mayor. Su futuro va allá de ser un miembro del Consejo Cósmico—La pequeña trataba de asimilar aquella información—Le espera un largo recorrido, deberá someterse a un duro destino, sin embargo si ella logra superar todo con éxito…

—¿Qué sucederá? —Pregunto impaciente.

—Llevara a cabo la Renovación del Corazón del Cosmos mismo. Por eso ella necesitar seguir este camino, sin saber las cosas antes de tiempo.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —Pregunto nuevamente—Yo podría cometer un error y decir algo de lo que me has revelado.

—Pequeña Dama—Sonrió—Necesito que entiendas la importancia de todo lo que está por suceder. No importa lo difícil o cruel que pueda parecer. Necesito que lleves al cabo tu papel en esta historia.

La niña lo medito un momento.

—Pensé que mi misión eran obtener el Cristal de Plata para mi mama—Dijo sin entender.

Pero la morena le regalo un mirada significativa, una mirada que le revelo a la niña la verdad de su pasado.

—¿Ella es…?—Dijo sorprendida—…Ahora entiendo.

—Lo harás bien Pequeña Dama—La guardiana de la Ley de Cronos se puso de pie y camino junto a la niña—Harás que tu padres estén orgullosos de ti.

* * *

El viento meció los mechones negros su frente. Cerro los ojos y dejo que el aire fresco de la noche acariciara su rostro. Estaba recargado en el balcón de su apartamento. Abrió lentamente los ojos y contemplo el brillo de las estrellas, y más allá la luna en cuarto creciente. Era una noche realmente tranquila. Sin embargo sabía que era la calma antes de la tormenta, una batalla estaba por venir.

Dio media vuelta y se internó en la intimidad de su apartamento, cerrando las puertas de cristal tras de él. El interrogatorio a las hermanas de la Luna Negra había sido un fracaso, y realmente no estaba seguro de que harían con ellas. Y sumado a todo aquello, por la mañana tendrían que hacer frente a una nueva aliada, una tan misteriosa como el nuevo enemigo, y decidió que lo mejor por esa noche era descansar.

Se encontraban suspendidos en medio de aquel gran vendaval, jamás había visto algo así en la tierra. Alrededor de ellos los vórtices de vientos se arremolinaban y chocaban unos contra otros. El poder elemental que los rodeaba no parecían tener limite ni control.

Un suave toque lo saco de sus pensamientos. El solo rose de aquella mano en su hombro lo llenaba de calidez y paz.

—No hay nada que temer—Le dijo un voz suavemente al oído, la piel de ella se pegó a la espalda del hombre. Los cabellos de un rubio plateado lo envolvieron en un delicado abrazo.

—No tengo miedo—Susurro el hombre—Jamás podría tener miedo si estas a mi lado.

Las manos de la mujer se deslizaron por su pecho en una deliciosa caricia. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y la redondez y firmeza de sus pechos en su espalda. El hombre se estremeció de placer cuando la mujer le beso el cuello.

Sin poder soportar más se giró aun atrapado en los brazos de la mujer y la miro directo a los ojos, esos ojos celestes que brillaban llenos de bondad. Las mujer comenzó a cambiar rápidamente, sus facciones, su cuerpo. En un momento era un pequeña adolescente y al siguiente una hermosa mujer adulta, y después algo más, algo etéreo. Pero lo que se mantuvo constante fue siempre el brillo de su mirada, esa mirada que lograba hipnotizarlo.

Se mantuvieron en medio de aquel vendaval por un eternidad, sin embargo todo aquel tiempo no era suficiente para el hombre y se vio obligado a atraerla más cerca de él, como si al hacerlo fuera capaz de lograr nadar en aquel mar celeste que no parecía tener fondo.

Todo su ser anhelaba a aquella mujer, estaba cegado de necesidad, tanto espiritual como físicamente. Se inclinó y se acercó aún más encontrando los labios de la mujer con los suyos.

El sonido de una sirena acompañado de las fuertes luces brillantes interrumpieron su sueño nocturno. Darién dejo escapar un leve gruñido, por haber perdido aquel sueño tan placentero. Aun un poco somnoliento volvió a cerrar los ojos y se giró a un lado, su respiración se hizo más suave y profunda. El joven volvió a soñar, soñaba con la diosa de mirada celeste que había nacido solo para él.


	3. Capitulo 3

**.**

**Heredera del Cosmos: Capitulo 3**

**.**

**Planeta Tierra, Tokio año 1990.**

Usagui subió por la escalera que conducía hacia el Templo Hikawa, y sin quererlo pensó en Darién. Recordó la forma en que lo había conocido hace un par días, sin dudas en ese momento le pareció alguien totalmente nefasto y odioso, pero ahora se daba cuenta que el chico era alguien muy diferente. De cualquier manera estaba en ese lugar por negocios no por placer. Una sonrisa quiso escapar de sus labios pero se contuvo, tal vez aquella no sería una expresión correcta delante de las Senshi.

Miro al cielo, era un día despejado y el sol brillaba en lo alto, sin duda era un día hermoso. Todo su autocontrol se vino abajo y sonrió. Aunque sabía que una batalla estaba por venir, aun se podía permitir disfrutar de los momentos tranquilos en el planeta azul. Además estaba cerca de su hermano, y de cualquier manera esas cuatro jóvenes; las reencarnaciones de las Heroínas eran muy agradables. Su sonrisa se ensancho a un más.

Siguió subiendo y sintió como el aire mecía sus largas coletas doradas. Cuando por fin llego a la cima se encontró con una gran explanada y un hermoso templo. Pudo apreciar una figura en la cercanía. Era una chica alta de cabellos castaños sujetos en una cola de caballo. La chica la miro con el esmeralda de sus pupilas y sonrió.

_"__Ella es la guerrera de Júpiter"_

Pensó y le regreso la sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón sentía mucha simpatía por la castaña, algo así como una rara afinidad. Eso la sorprendió ya que había siglos de diferencia entre sus edades. Tal vez sus trabajos en recobrar la vida del Gigante Verdoso le hacían sentir una conexión con la última hija de este.

—¡Hola!—Dijo sin más—Soy Usagui Tsukino, supongo que estabas esperando por mí.

—Valla, eres una chica muy joven—Respondió la castaña—Soy Lita Kino—Extendió su mano y la rubia la estrecho alegremente.

Al momento del contacto sintió una leve descarga de energía por todo su cuerpo, seguramente aquello había sido el aura de la chica. Realmente era una hija de Júpiter, y guardiana de las tormentas.

—Vamos—Dijo la chica caminando rumbo al Templo—Los demás esperan.

La castaña guio a la rubia hasta una habitación donde parpadeaba una leve iluminación. La castaña impulso a la rubia para que entrara delante de ella. La rubia quedo sorprendida, en medio de la habitación se encontraba una enorme fogata, aquel fuego tenía una energía mística. Delante del fuego estaba inclinada una chica de largos cabellos negros, ella desprendía el mismo aura que el fuego. Tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía estar en medio de una profunda meditación.

_"__Debe ser la sacerdotisa de Marte"_

En un extremo de la habitación estaban las otras dos chicas. Una de cortos cabellos azul oscuro y la otra de dorada cabellera. Ambas chicas le sonrieron con amabilidad.

_"__Venus y Mercurio"_

Pensó y busco con la mirada al último del grupo. El pelinegro estaba de espaldas a las chicas y miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

—Chicos ella es Usagui—Comenzó Lita—La chica con el libro es Amy, la rubia a su lado es Minako, Reí es nuestra vidente y está meditando con el fuego sagrado—La castaña presento al grupo—Y el melancólico junto a la ventana es Darién.

El aludido se giró para saludar, pero se quedó pálido de la impresión.

—¡Cabeza de Chichones! —Grito.

—¡El Engreído! —Grito la rubia fingiendo sorpresa, ya que sabía perfectamente de quien se trababa—¡Esto es imposible!

Las chicas miraron con sorpresa aquella escena, y la sacerdotisa salió de su meditación por los gritos de la pareja.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Exigió la morena—¿Qué son esos gritos?

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros igual de confundidas.

La mirada molesta de Darién se topó con la de Usagui, que fingía de igual manera incomodidad.

—Ella es la chica con Cabeza de Chichones—Grito molesto—¿Qué diablos está haciendo ella aquí?

El tono que había usado Darién comenzó a molestarla de verdad y sin querer perdió los estribos.

—¡No me llames Cabeza de Chichones!—Grito—¡Eres un egocéntrico engreído e idiota!

El pelinegro sonrió con burla y autosuficiencia y Usagui decidió que a partir de ese momento se encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible a ese engreído.

Se olvidó de lo divertido que podría ser aquello, tal vez con las chicas seria agradable, pero con pelinegro ahora era personal.

—Por las Estrellas Divinas—Murmuro.

—¿Sailor Moon? —Dijo Reí, reconociendo aquellas palabras.

Darién se quedó frio ante aquella revelación, y Usagui saboreo con triunfo la expresión del pelinegro.

—Eso no puede ser—Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos—El destino es tan cruel como para poner a una chica tan torpe como nuestra aliada ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Usagui sonrió para sus adentros disfrutando el drama del pelinegro y decidió añadir más sal a la herida.

—¿Él es Tuxedo Mask? —Pregunto con fingida sorpresa—Con esa cara ahora entiendo por qué lleva un antifaz—Sonrió—Tal vez debía haberte noqueado a ti en vez de las hermanas de la Luna Negra.

—Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho—Contraataco—Con esa nula coordinación que tienes, podrías habernos noqueado a todos.

La chica lo miro y evaluó sus opciones. Podría seguir insultándolo y comenzar un guerra verbal que probablemente no llegaría a ningún lado. Pero también podía rendirse y dejarlo pensar que había ganado. No, jamás en esta vida. Una tercera opción vino a su mente, una que sería infalible, ya que tendría el apoyo de sus congéneres femeninas.

—¡Waaahhh!—Chillo—¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? —Dijo haciendo un puchero.

El pelinegro se descoloco ante aquella reacción y dio un paso atrás chocando con la ventana. Con los ojos semicerrados la rubia pudo apreciar la expresión de Darién. Llorar no sería suficiente, la lagrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas dieron el toque final. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en una carcajada por toda aquella situación.

—Hey Cabeza de Chichones no tienes por qué llorar—Balbuceo.

Pero la chica siguió llorando y se llevó las manos a la cara, para poder ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción. Sus hombros se sacudían por la risa, aunque los demás pensaban que era por el llanto. Los brazos de la castaña la envolvieron en un abrazo.

—Fuera de aquí, no empeores más las cosas—Grito Lita a Darién. El pelinegro obedeció y salió en silencio de la habitación—Ya se ido, puedes dejar de fingir—Dijo la castaña en tono cómplice.

La rubia levanto la cara y todas la chicas comenzaron reír.

—Lo siento—Se excusó—Es que es tan…tan…

—¿Hombre? —Sugirió Minako sonriendo.

La chicas siguieron riendo hasta que lograron calmarse.

—Deberíamos enfocarnos en las cosas serias—Dijo Reí.

—Lo sé—Se incorporó Usagui—Pero deben saber que mi intención es comportarme de esa manera cada que este cerca de él.

—¿Por qué? —Dijeron las chicas sorprendidas.

—Simple—Sonrió—Si él quiere una torpe chica de Cabeza de Chichones, la tendrá—Un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos. Las chicas estaban por protestar algo, pero la rubia continuo—No hare nada malo, solo quiero saber cuánto soporta ese engreído, tener una chica loca alrededor de él.

—No lograras mucho—Dijo Mina con un suspiro—Ese chico es de piedra. Probablemente tienda a ignorarte.

—Hace un momento no parecía así—Objeto la rubia—¿Quieren hacer una apuesta?

—¿Qué tipo de apuesta? —Pregunto la castaña.

—Un helado de chocolate a que logro volver loco a Darién.

Reí la miro por un momento y asintió.

—Si ganas te compramos un helado, si pierdes compraras helado para todas.

—Si gano, cada una me comprara un helado—Sonrió—Es lo justo.

—De acuerdo—La morena y rubia sellaron el trato con saludo de mano.

—Podrían llamar a Darién, supongo que en las cosas serias debe estar presente—Pidió Usagui, y la castaña salió a buscarlo.

—Por cierto—Dijo Minako—Dijiste que no estabas permanentemente en Tokio ¿Esto es cierto?

—Así es—Asintió—Solo estaré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario.

—No te necesitamos—Dijo una masculina voz desde la puerta.

Un tic sacudió la ceja de la rubia ante aquella declaración. Pero antes de que se produjera una nueva discusión la morena intervino.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu historia? —Pregunto—¿Y quién es esa pequeña niña?

Usagui repaso mentalmente la historia que tenía preparada para aquel momento, tenía que ser algo creíble.

—Hace unas semanas comencé a tener unos sueños extraños—Dijo con seriedad—Sabia que algo estaba por suceder que mi ayuda sería necesaria—Aquello en cierto modo era cierto—En mi vida pasada yo fui una sanadora, y aun poseo algo de esa magia antigua. Es como los hechizos que hice ayer durante la batalla. Presentí que algo raro pasaba.

—¿Por qué elegiste Tokio? —Pregunto el pelinegro.

—Ya te lo dije—Respondió—La concentración de energía en mayor en este punto.

Darién la miro con desconfianza y entrecerró los ojos con disgusto.

—¿Qué hay de la pequeña? —Pregunto de nuevo la morena, y Darién espero expectante la respuesta.

—Su nombre es Rini—Comenzó la rubia—Solo pude investigar que los miembros de la Luna Negra la están siguiendo por alguna razón.

—Eso ya lo sabemos—Murmuro Darién—Nos dimos cuenta ayer.

Usagui miro al pelinegro y se quedó en silencio. Interiormente se debatía sobre si valía la pena tomar represalias contra aquel engreído.

—Como sea—Respondió—Ella uso su extraño juguete la "Luna Pelota" para hipnotizar a mis padres, y hacerles creer que es mi prima, por lo cual ahora vive conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Dijeron en coro.

—Ella es una niña muy inteligente—Se encogió de hombros—Además acapara toda la cama, y me patea por la noches—Dijo sin más.

—¿Es todo lo que has averiguado? —Inquirió Minako.

—Si queremos saber más sobre el enemigo, debemos investigar con las dos prisioneras.

—No creo que sea posible—Dijo Amy—Las dos cayeron en un tipo de estado de coma. Tal vez fue inducido por alguna energía oscura para evitar que hablaran.

—Déjenmelo a mí—Les guiño un ojo—Soy una sanadora.

—Supongo que cualquier opción es buena—Respondió Minako—Sígueme—Le indico con un movimiento de su mano.

La chica se puso de pie siguiendo a la otra rubia, pero se detuvo cuando vio que todo el grupo iba tras ella.

—No puedo concentrarme si están todos en la misma habitación.

Reí la miro con sospecha y la rubia se mordió el labio.

—Debemos confiar en ella—Intervino Minako—Sé que ella está aquí para ayudarnos.

—De acuerdo—Dijo Darién—Pero que Amy la acompañe.

La rubia asintió y ambas entraron en la habitación.

La rubia de coletas se acercó a las dos mujeres que estaban recostadas y puso sus manos sobre sus frentes. Un aura brillante envolvió las manos de Usagui y se extendió por el cuerpo de las hermanas. Pasados algunos minutos la luna negra en la frente de ellas comenzó a desaparecer y ambas abrieron lentamente los ojos. Su semblante era sereno y tranquilo.

—Lo lograste—Dijo Amy mirándola con admiración—Mi computadora indica que están curadas y que además su mente y alma fueron sanadas.

—Ellas estaban siendo controladas por una fuerza oscura y eso les provocaba sufrimiento—Sonrió—No podía simplemente ignorarlo.

—Entonces ahora podremos hablar con ellas tranquilamente—Dijo la peliazul.

—Avisare a los demás, mientras revisa sus reacciones—La rubia se alejó para salir de la habitación.

—Usagui—Llamo Amy y la rubia se giró—Me alegro de que estés aquí con nosotros—Le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Usagui correspondió con una sonrisa igual a la última hija de Mercurio y salió de la habitación. Aquellas palabras habían movido algo dentro de ella, la chica le había demostrado respeto y sobre todo confianza. La sonrisa no se desvaneció ni siquiera al mirar al pelinegro.

—¿Has terminado? —Pregunto fríamente el pelinegro. La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

—Karmesite y Berjerite, están ahora bien—Los detuvo con un movimiento de su mano—Las he sanado. Ellas no están ahora bajo la influencia del poder oscuro.

El grupo entro en la habitación y vieron a la mujer de cabellos celestes sentada sobre la cama. Su mirada había cambiado, ahora estaba tranquila y serena.

—¿Cómo estás? —Pregunto Usagui.

—Ahora mucho mejor, es como si hubiera caído una venda de mis ojos—Sonrió—¿Tú fuiste quien nos curó? —Sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los similares de Usagui y la chica asintió.

Ambas habían recibido un mensaje directo al corazón por parte de la guardiana de Selene. Sabían de los crímenes que habían cometido y estaban dispuestas a aceptar sus culpas. Sobre todo sabían que no deberían revelar detalles de su origen extraterrestre, además de las cosas del futuro. Ya demasiado era con romper las Leyes de Cronos y Selene.

—Disculpa que seamos tan directos—Se adelantó Darién—Pero necesitamos saber a quién nos enfrentamos.

La mujer lo miro y asintió.

—Mi nombre es Berjerite, soy la tercera de las cuatro hermanas de la persecución, y ella es mi hermana menor Karmesite—Abrazo a su hermana que comenzaba a despertar—Nosotras servimos directamente a Rubeus. Él es uno de los comandantes de la Familia de la Luna Negra—Bajo la mirada—Nuestro objetivo era conquistar la Tierra del futuro.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Darién.

—Nuestro príncipe—Contesto Karmesite—Al principio él no era alguien maligno, pero luego algo sucedió y su conducta cambio, se tornó malvado y siniestro, ese poder maligno nos invadió a todos poco a poco.

—Fuimos derrotados por la madre del Conejo, y luego se nos encomendó la misión de atrapar a la niña y la seguimos hasta aquí.

—¿Por qué a Rini? —Pregunto Minako.

—Es la clave para llegar a su madre—Berjerite se encogió de hombros—Nuestro príncipe tiene una obsesión con ella.

—¿Quién en la madre de Rini? —Pregunto de nuevo Minako.

—No lo sabemos—Respondió Karmesite—Y miro fugazmente a Usagui.

—Entonces háblenos de los demás miembros de la Luna Oscura—Dijo Darién.

—Petzite y Calaverite, son nuestras hermanas mayores, luego están, Rubeus, Esmeralda, y Zafiro, el hermano menor de nuestro príncipe—Contesto Berjerite—Ellos tres son los comandantes. Nosotras nunca hemos tenido mucho contacto con Esmeralda o Zafiro.

—Solo Petzite—Susurro Karmesite y su hermana negó con la cabeza—Zafiro solía ser alguien amable y bondadoso, pero ha sido contaminado por el poder oscuro. Él es quien crea a los droides.

—Todo ha cambiado—Se lamentó Berjerite—Nuestro príncipe Diamante, solo buscaba salvar a nuestra raza, pero ahora se ha convertido en un dictador. Jamás podemos estar en desacuerdo con él.

—Él es capaz de asesinar, su poder ha aumentado exponencialmente, y tiene la habilidad de controlar la mente de las personas—Continuo Karmesite—Se ha vuelto inestable, y su obsesión con la madre del conejo lo tiene cegado. Sabemos que ella es una mujer fuerte y desafiante, y él no puede soportar el no poder dominarla.

Usagui escuchaba atenta la conversación de las mujeres, pensando quien podría ser esa mujer. Se preguntaba si acaso la conocía, o tal vez, ella aún no había nacido.

* * *

La conversación con la mujeres se había terminado, y el pelinegro aprovecho para alejarse y caminar un poco. Aunque la información servía para saber a quién se enfrentaban, no era suficiente. Un enemigo del futuro que buscaba conquistar la Tierra. La mujeres ahora eran libres de vivir una vida en la Tierra como humanas, y él no se opondría.

Necesita pensar y despejarse, además de alejarse de esa tonta rubia de coletas. Era muy torpe y llorona, y esas cualidades lo irritaban demasiado. Siempre supo que tenía muy poco en común con las Senshi, pero ahora que ellas habían aceptado a la nueva guerrera, se daba cuenta que aquellas diferencias eran demasiado grandes.

Un leve golpe en uno de sus tobillos lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo hizo bajar la mirada. Una esfera oscura con forma de gato se hallaba justo a sus pies. Se agacho para recogerla y pudo apreciar la brillante luna dorada en la cabeza del juguete.

—Es mi Luna Pelota—Dijo una infantil voz—¿Quién eres tú?

Darién miro a la pequeña niña de cabellos rosados, que se acercaba con desconfianza.

—Mi nombre es Darién—Se inclinó y le entrego la pelota—Nos conocimos hace un par de días, cuando estabas con tu prima, la chica con Cabeza de Chichones.

—¿Cabeza de Chichones? —Pregunto Rini—Oh, te refieres a Usagui—Sonrió, pero de inmediato se quedó seria, y paso una de sus manos por sus esponjadas coletas—El peinado de Usagui es igual que el mío, y el mío es como el de mi mama, y mi mama no es una Cabeza de Chichones.

Darién miro a la pequeña, todos los rasgos y facciones eran tan parecidos a los de la rubia, incluso el peinado, solo con la diferencia del estilo de conos.

—Estoy seguro que tu madre no lo es—Sonrió—Pero tu prima lo es definitivamente.

—Sí, ella es una boba—Rini sonrió cómplice.

—¿Estás sola por aquí? —El peligro miro alrededor—No deberías andar sola por la ciudad.

—Tía Ikuko, estaba ocupada—Se excusó—Y yo quería salir a jugar.

—No deberías salir sola—Repitió, y por alguna razón se sentía molesto por aquella irresponsabilidad.

—Yo quería salir…

—¿Qué pasa si alguien intenta hacerte daño?

—Puedo huir—Sonrió.

—Rini—El semblante de Darién era muy serio—Los malos pueden ser más rápidos y más fuertes—Miro directo a los ojos de la pequeña—Quiero que me prometas que nunca más volverás a salir sola.

—Lo prometo—Respondió la niña, y se dio media vuelta para alejarse.

—¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto Darién.

—Regresare a casa—Respondió—Dijiste que no debo salir sola.

—Pero yo estoy aquí—Contesto el con dulzura—Y precisamente me dirigía por un helado ¿Vienes conmigo?

La pequeña corrió y lo tomo de la mano. Pero al simple contacto de la niña una serie de imágenes explotaron en su mente.

Era la misma ciudad de brillante cristal. En el centro había un enorme palacio que reflejaba los rayos del sol. En el interior del palacio vio a la mujer de radiante belleza, la mujer se giró y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella le parecía tan familiar y a la vez tan irreconocible.

—Vamos Darién—Dijo la niña jalándolo del brazo, y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro bajo la mirada y vio a la pequeña, una niña de seis años de edad ¿Que habría sucedido para dejarla sola de esa manera?, sujeto con más fuerza su pequeña mano, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla como si fuera el tesoro más valioso. Era como si ella le perteneciera, una sensación que había olvidado cuando sus padres murieron. Aquella niña se sentía como parte de su familia.

* * *

La mujer de largos cabellos de una dorado platinado entro lentamente en aquella habitación.

—Te estábamos esperando—Respondieron la mujeres que miraban por el ventanal hacia la ciudad. Después de obtener una nueva vida como terrestres habían optado por vivir juntas en aquel lugar.

Serenity camino y se detuvo delante de las mujeres.

—¿Saben por qué estoy aquí? —Pregunto con la voz de una mujer adulta, un voz seria. Al momento de curar sus almas, se aseguró de implantarles una pequeña advertencia sobre su verdadera identidad.

—Hemos roto las leyes de las Estrellas Divinas—Respondo Karmesite.

—La Ley de Cronos y la Ley de Selene—Continuo Berjerite—Al seguir al príncipe Diamante hasta este lugar, hemos incurrido en graves delitos.

—Tu eres la Guardiana de la Ley de Selene…—Los ojos oscuros de Karmesite se encontraron con los brillantes de Serenity.

—Eso resume la situación—Sonrió con amabilidad—Mientras estén en la Tierra deben de seguir las indicaciones que les he dado—Las miro con amabilidad pero al mismo tiempo con la advertencia reflejada en sus pupilas—No revelaran nada sobre el futuro, ni a mí, ni a nadie. Su magia ha sido neutralizada, podrán llevar una vida tranquila, hasta que todo esto termine, y capturemos al resto de la Familia de Luna Negra—Se quedó un momento en silencio—Después serán llevados al reino de la Luna de Plata.

—¿Qué sucederá después? —Karmesite tomo la mano de su hermana.

—Se llevara a cabo un juicio ante Cronos y Selene—Se acercó y las tomo a ambas por la manos—No deben preocuparse, Selene cree en las segundas oportunidades. Y Cronos tiende a escuchar la opinión de Selene.

—¿Estas segura? —Pregunto la mujer de cabellos celestes.

—Las Estrellas Divinas, son justos y misericordiosos.

—¿Quién eres tu realmente? —Pregunto Karmesite.

—Yo…—Serenity se encogió de hombros. No podía decirles que ella era hija de dos de las Estrellas Divinas; que era hija de Selene—Yo solo soy una guardiana elegida por Selene.

La mujeres asintieron en silencio, y comprendieron que ella no podía revelar más.

—Ahora debo irme—Serenity se giró para abandonar el lugar.

—Espera…—Dijo Karmesite—¿Qué pasara con los demás, con nuestras hermanas… con Rubeus?

—No lo sé…—Respondió con sinceridad—Mi plan es curarlos también—Las chicas sonrieron—Pero solo podre si ellos mismos lo permiten. Sin embargo…—Advirtió—Si cualquiera de las Senshi, o Rini están en peligro, no dudare en…

—Entiendo—Interrumpió Karmesite, sin poder evitar que su mirada reflejara la tristeza que sentía—De verdad lo entiendo…

* * *

Usagui miraba por la ventana de su habitación, sus ojos se enfocaban en brillante satélite plateado.

_"__Madre…—Llamo con el pensamiento"_

_"__Serenity—Una presencia la lleno por completo—¿Qué sucede hija mía?"_

_"__Todo está bien Madre—Contesto la chica"_

_"__¿Cómo están Kalm y Reika?"_

_"__Son una pareja enamorada, son felices—Respondió, pero un matiz de amargura se escondía en su voz"_

_"__Mi pequeña Serenity—Aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido para Selene—Ten fe, el momento llegara, tu alma gemela aparecerá"_

_"__Lo se Madre—Dejo escapar un suspiro—Es solo que a veces siento que estaré sola para siempre ¿Cómo puedes estar tanto tiempo alejada de mi Padre?"_

_"__Tu padre y yo estamos juntos siempre. Compartimos un solo corazón, y una sola alma. No debes preocuparte más mi pequeña Serenity, cuando tu alma gemela aparezca, todo recuerdo de la soledad se desvanecerá"_

_"__Eso espero—Volvió a suspirar—Pero no es por eso que te he buscado. Aquí en la Tierra la situación es más grave de lo que parecía en un principio"_

_"__¿Aún más grave, que una niña Selenita venida del futuro, perseguida por un grupo de rebeldes de la Luna Negra? —La voz de Selene se había vuelto totalmente seria._

_"__El punto es que esos rebeldes no son el verdadero enemigo"_

_"__No entiendo, ¿A qué te refieres?"_

_"__Aun no estoy segura, hemos capturado a dos chicas que eran parte del grupo—Explico—Pero su verdadero juicio estaba nublado por un poder aun mayor, por un momento creí que sería incapaz de poder curarlas, pero quien fuera el ser que las llevo a la oscuridad, dejo un hueco libre, y yo lo aproveche"_

_"__¿Un DarkStar?"_

_"__No lo sé, pero su magia es realmente poderosa, es posible que sea algo así"_

_"__No puedes abandonar la Tierra"_

_"__Lo sé—Suspiro—Pero llegado el momento, tendré que intervenir de una manera más directa"_

_"__Serenity…"_

_"__Por el momento seré solo Sailor Moon, pero cuando el verdadero enemigo aparezca, tendré que enfrentarlo en mi verdadera forma"_

_"__Si eso llegara a suceder, debes estar preparada para borrar la memoria de aquellos que te hubieran conocido"_

_"__Las chicas, y Darién…—Murmuro—Lo se Madre, evitare que todo esto se salga de control"_

_"__El Cosmos te bendiga Serenity"_

_"__El Cosmos te bendiga Selene"_

Usagui parpadeo y el enlace mental se había roto. Se quedó un momento mirando el cielo nocturno, hablar con su madre siempre la llenaba de tranquilidad.

En el cielo brillaban gran cantidad de estrellas. Desde la Luna había sido capaz de mirar galaxias y nebulosas, pero había algo en cielo terrestre que lograba maravillarla de sobremanera. Se había prometido visitar cada una de esas estrellas, pero todo eso había sido en el pasado.

Antes de conocer las tormentas de Júpiter, los desiertos de Marte, los anillos de Saturno, y los océanos de Neptuno. Antes de convertirse en la guardiana de la ley de Selene, antes de conocer la Tierra…

Había algo en aquel planeta que lo hacía especial. La nobleza de los seres humanos, aunada a la naturaleza bárbara. En cierto modo el príncipe de la Tierra representaba la condición humana a la perfección.

Era engreído, grosero y arrogante. Pero también era cálido, valiente y tenaz, capaz de proteger a todos los seres que estaban a su alrededor.

La rubia dejo escapar un suspiro de irritación, aquel hombre de verdad lograba molestarla, aun si estar cerca de ella. O tal vez él le provocaba otro tipo de sentimiento, uno que se negaba a aceptar…

* * *

Las lunas del coloso verde brillaban sobre su cabeza. Ella levanto la mirada y las pudo apreciar mejor. Ío, Calisto, Ganimedes, más allá de ellas, se notaban las sombras de los demás satélites, y los delgados anillos de Júpiter.

Se movió lentamente, y al hacerlo el agua vibro en delicadas ondas. Se encontraba dentro de un pequeño lago que le llegaba a la cintura. Una tormenta había arreciado momentos antes, pero ahora todo estaba en calma.

Sintió como una pierna se introducía delicadamente entre las de ella, y un par de brazos la tomaban por la cintura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunto la mujer.

—Jugando contigo—Respondió la masculina voz—Al igual que tu juegas conmigo—Y la abrazo fuertemente contra él.

—No entiendo…—Su voz tembló, cuando sintió la lengua del hombre haciendo camino por su cuello. Y en un rápido movimiento él la giro para mirarla de frente—Yo no he jugado contigo.

Pero sin responder nada más, el hombre aprisiono sus labios en un beso salvaje y apasionado, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda.

—Pagaras el precio de jugar conmigo…—Susurro el hombre.

—Pagare el precio…—Murmuro Usagui en medio del sueño.

—El precio que pagaras será atrapar un resfriado.

Usagui abrió los ojos y vio a su madre. Ikuko se acercaba lentamente con una manta rosada y la cubrió con ella.

—¿Qué soñabas?

—No lo sé—Respondió sin abrir los ojos—Lo he olvidado.


End file.
